Moonlight
by horizontal stripes43
Summary: Edward finally changes Bella. But what will they do when Aro comes after them? What will happen when Bella trys to escape? Will Edward save her? NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

THE CHANGING POINT

BELLA POV 

I never thought it would be like this. So much agonizing pain, throbbing throughout my entire being. On the second day, Emmet had to chain me down to the couch. I thrashed around, screamed bloody murder. But nothing worked. I could only hoped my pleading with Edward, begging him to kill me, would to end this horrible pain.

"Please, Edward, if you really and truly love me, you would kill me now. I can't take it any longer! Please, Edward, for me." I choked back a strangled sob.

He looked at me with sorrowful eyes. "A little longer, Bella. That's all. Just a little longer."

I didn't answer him - I was too busy screaming in pain. The fire burned inside me, setting my soul aflame. Edward couldn't stand watching me much longer, so Jasper came into the room.

I felt an icy calmness wash over me, but then the fire burned that too. Jasper muttered something under his breath.

"Bella, I know how much it hurts. There's not even 24 more hours left. You can do."

"NO! I CAN'T! KILL ME, JASPER! MAKE THE PAIN END!" I finally broke down, sobbing. The tears blurred my vision, I couldn't see Edward come back into the room, but I heard him. I could hear his footsteps, the shallow fake breaths he took. Then another wave of pain overtook me, and I passed out.

EDWARD POV

Bella. _My_ Bella. She was in so much pain, and I couldn't do anything for her. I carefully inspected the bite marks on her arm. Soon, she would be like me. A horrible life to live, but we would live it together. That's all that matters for now.

But what if she's different? What if I can't control her? Suppose the Volturri come for her? What then? Would she join them? Would Bella actually_ leave _me? A calmness came over me, and I shot a dirty look at Jasper. A ghost of a smile came to his lips, and he nodded at Bella. I listened closely. Her breathing was slowing, becoming less and less.

I put my hand on her forehead. It was cool, not at all like her normal temperature. I frowned. She was going to be thirsty. I hoped Emmet came back with the food soon.

Almost immediately after I thought that, Emmet came barging in, slamming the door open.

"What took you so long?" Jasper asked.

Emmet snarled. "Wolves. Seven of them. They want to know if Bella is still human. They followed me here. I couldn't lose them. Sorry Edward." He addressed me.

I heard a howl from outside the window. A low growl rumbled uncontrollably in my chest. The truce was still intact. They had come for her.

At that moment, I heard a movement from behind me. I spun around to find Bella staring at me with blood-red burgundy eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY!! WHATS UP,PEEPS? I KNOW THE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT. THIS ONE ISN'T ANY LONGER, AND FOR THAT I APOLOGIZE!! I'LL PROMISE TO MAKE THE CHAPPIE LONGER. **

**Disclaimer: Yes. I'm making millions of dollars off my amazing best selling book, and yet I have dial up connection. I DO NOT OWN.**

**I owe everything and more to my WonDerFul beta, ForeverIndebted. SHE IS AWESOME!! THANKS!!**

Jacob POV

I smelled vampires. Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper, Edward, and an unknown vampire. A new vampire. Bella. I howled in furry. This was just too much, and I couldn't bear it.

_Control yourself. We don't want to think of that girl again! _Leah snarled.

_Shut up! _I growled.

"Ahem." I looked up and saw that _bloodsucker_ in the doorway. It took all my willpower not to maul him right now.

"Why are you here?" Edward asked, acid dripping from his voice.

_Isn't it obvious? Is Bella human or not? _I thought with as much sarcasm as I could manage within a thought.

"Leave now. We don't want to hurt you." the leech said forcefully, snarling and showing his…_fangs_.

_Does 'we' include Bella? Or is she not here, and that vampire I smell isn't her, but some other new vampire you changed?_

"We doesn't include Bella. She would kill you in an instant if I let her."

_I doubt that. She loves me, remember? _Along with that thought, I sent a vivid picture of her and me kissing.

Edward snarled louder. "Not at the moment. She'd do anything for blood. Bella's thirsty." I could almost _hear _the grin in his voice.

I growled, and another vampire stepped outside: Jasper, the one who taught us to fight. He quickly muttered something to Edward, shot a hateful glance at me, then walked back inside.

_What was that about? _I asked suspicious of the vampires.

"Why is it any of your business?" Edward growled. "Maybe Emmett was going back to hunt the mountain lion _you_ made him lose."

A chuckle came out in my voice. _The parasite wouldn't have caught the big cat even if we didn't interrupt his… hunting._

Edward frowned. "You don't know that. _Emmett_ is the best hunter out of all of us."

_Are you forced to eat from dumpsters, then?_

His frown increased, and he bared his teeth, again. "You wish. At least we _resemble_ humans…_dog._"

_We _do _resemble humans if we change back._

"Yes. Freakishly tall, muscular humans that look like they take steroids."

_Well--_

Leah interrupted me. _I can't smell the rest of the vampires anymore. Did they leave?_

Edward smirked. "Goodbye, Jacob. I hope never to meet you again." A blur whisked by me, and then the bloodsucker was gone. I howled with rage.

_Search the house!_ I ordered. I felt another presence in my mind.

_How did everything go? _Sam asked casually, and I could hear the understanding already in his voice.

_You already know. Why bother to ask? _I snapped.

_Trying to make conversation. Don't worry; you'll get them one of these days. _

_I can't wait that long, Sam! If they changed her… _I trailed off.

_You know that they did, but you can't change that, _Sam told me in a very sad tone.

_I can't wait until I get proof. I need to kill the Cullens now, and you know why. _I said slowly, emphasizing every few words.

_You're not imprinted on Bella, and she's married to Edward. She loves him. Sorry, Jake, but you're out of luck. _Sam switched back to human form, and my mind never felt so lonely.

* * *

**I know the chapter is short. Okay? Nobody complain to me that its too short, or else I will delay further posting. (ForeverIndebted won't be too happy lol)**

If anyone wants to give me ideas, I'm all for it!! Next chapter, maybe BELLA will be in it!!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**I know its been awhile, and I apologize. I'm working on a lot of stories. Sorry. But HERE IT IS!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Claimer: MINE Grrrrr..!**

**ForeverIndebted has been an amazing beta! I owe her everything I own... except my stories. Can I keep those? Please?!**

**BELLA POV**

When the pain finally ceased, I felt… renewed. It was unlike any experience I have ever endured before. Inhuman strength… well…that was probably because I'm not human anymore. Besides that, there was an immortal emotion inside me; one that can't be described.

I stirred, tempted to break through the chains that held me down. Edward heard, and whirled around quickly. The look in his eyes… I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. An expression of pure happiness, relief, but underneath it all, a slight sadness I wouldn't have been able to detect if I were still human.

He quickly unchained me and pulled me into a tight hug. "Oh, Bella," he breathed into my hair, "you look absolutely stunning."

I smiled. The best part about being a vampire - I'm now _beautiful_.

But something just had to ruin it.

I wrinkled my nose. "Edward, do I smell… werewolves outside?"

"Terrible smell, isn't it?" He grinning.

I finally noticed Jasper's and Emmett's presences.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'll distract them, while you and Emmett escape. Later, Carlisle, Jasper, and I will catch up." Edward studied me for a second. "You'd best leave now; your eyes can't get much redder." He laughed dryly, then left to find the wolves.

Emmett picked me up in his huge, muscular arms. "Ready?"

"Do I have a choice?"

He flashed me a proud grin. "Nope."

"Wait until Edward had them fully distracted before you head towards the woods." Jasper warned, looking warily at me in Emmett's arms and smirked. "I'll go tell Carlisle what's happening." He made his way out the door and up the stairs to where I could hear the sound of a pen moving swiftly over a piece of paper. It stopped abruptly, and I heard footsteps on the stairs again.

Carlisle entered the room, smiled kindly at me. "I see we have a new member to our family."

I just beamed.

Jasper quickly rushed us along. "Edward should have them distracted. See you soon, Bella." He nodded at Emmett, and then quick as lightning, Emmett and I were running in the forest, leaving the house far behind us.

"It's quite a ways!" Emmett yelled through the rush, grinning as he went faster and faster, making me stare ahead in awe. He was crashing through the forest, and, yet, he didn't make one sound. It seemed faster than even Edward to me. "We'll get where I'm taking you in about three hours or so! Just hold on! No offense, but I don't trust you running by yourself! I don't want to lose you!" He laugh boomed loudly across the forest.

I didn't answer. I was too busy trying to ignore a weird sensation building up inside me. It was a desire, and I bet you can guess what about: _Humans_. I could smell their blood, flowing through their helpless bodies, ready for me to feast on. I almost tried to claw out of Emmett's arms, but I just gripped his arm tighter, gritting my teeth as I fought my temptation.

I shook my head, my jaw still set. I've never had thoughts like that before. I didn't think the desire would overwhelm me so much. I figured since Edward's and Jane's powers don't work on me, maybe I wouldn't have the full desire for blood. I guess I was wrong. I almost jumped out of Emmett's arms, again, if I didn't forget about Jasper and Emmett's bet.

I closed my eyes and leaned into his chest.

**EMMETT'S POV**

Once Jasper gave me the nod, we were off. I ran as fast as I could, trying to make the best time to get to Alaska. Yeah, we were going to hang with Tanya's family. I just didn't want to tell Bella that.

"It's quite a ways!" I shouted at Bella, grinning as her eyes widened like she used to when she was a human…well…except for that they were blood red. "We'll get where I'm taking you in about an hour or so! Just hold on! No offense, but I don't trust you running by yourself! I don't want to lose you!" I let out a laugh as I recalled a memory of her tripping when she was still a mortal.

But I didn't. I remember being a newbie vampire. The only thing you crave is blood, the yearning is so great, its unbelievable. I could see that she was thinking the same thing when she clawed at my skin for a minute. _Damn…I have competition, now, because that really hurt._

Seriously, though. If Bella found her way into a town, then everyone would be screwed, to say the least. Aro probably come with that little brat, the townspeople would die, any leftover vampires from the battle would probably come back, and we Cullens would be jeopardized to move. Nothing good comes out of that.

I felt Bella lean her head into my chest. It was a little awkward, considering I'm married, and she has Edward.. But I shouldn't be thinking about that. My jaw twitched uncomfortably when I realized that my hand was inches away from her butt.

I gulped, and ran faster.

_Bad! Emmett! Think of what Edward would do if he heard you think that!_

I was glad that he couldn't respond unless he was here.

I laughed nervously in case he was listening and cleared my head, only thinking necessary thoughts. _Left… left… left, right, left! Breathe in, breathe out… wait a minute?! Let's stick to left… left… left, right, left._

Finally, I came to a clearing._ Phew! I'm out of the woods for now, _I thought to Edward, _See? No more me thinking about Bella. No harm done, right, Edward?!_

But it was the exact opposite.

And I was going to have hell to face.

_Shit…_

**EDWARD'S POV**

After awhile, Jasper stepped outside.

"They've left. Carlisle and I will be waiting in the woods. We have your things," he quickly muttered to me, shot a hateful glance at Jacob, then walked back inside.

_What was that about? _Jake asked suspicious of the vampires, raising an eyebrow.

"Why is it any of your business?" I questioned, my pride trying to get the better of me. "Maybe Emmett was going back to hunt the mountain lion _you_ made him lose." I shot him another glance.

A chuckle came out in growl. _The parasite wouldn't have caught the big cat even if we didn't interrupt his… hunting, _he sneered.

I frowned. "You don't know that. _Emmett_ is the best hunter out of all of us."

_Are you forced to eat from dumpsters, then?_

My frown increased, and I grimaced. "You wish. At least we _resemble_ humans…_dog._"

_We _do _resemble humans if we change back._

"Yes. Freakishly tall, muscular humans that look like they take steroids."

_Well--_

Leah interrupted Jacob. _I can't smell the rest of the vampires anymore. Did they leave?_

I smirked. "Goodbye, Jacob. I hope never to meet you again." I ran past the dog, and behind me I heard an outraged howl. I chuckled to myself as I caught up with Carlisle and Jasper. We stormed off, and I tried to make contact with Emmett, just in time to hear a not-so-good thought.

_Although, my hand is inches away from her butt… Bad! Emmett! Think of what Edward would do if he heard you think that!_

I wished that I could have responded, but I didn't, so instead, I snarled, only to receive a knowing grin from Jasper. I was going to have to talk to that about him, later…

_Left… left… left, right, left! Breathe in, breathe out… wait a minute?! Let's stick to left… left… left, right, left._

Jasper and I both chuckled.

_Phew! I'm out of the woods for now._

_See? No more me thinking about Bella. No harm done, right, Edward?!_

"I wouldn't count on it," I muttered to myself_, _and grinned to myself, narrowly dodging a tree.

Then I got another thought from Emmett.

_Shit…_

**HOW WAS IT?? Be honest! Flames are welcomed, sorta kinda. I'll hunt you down and beat you senseless, but thats OK! We'll get through the rough times together!! **

**PRESS THE BUTTON!**

* * *

* * *


	4. Author's Note

**Sorry for the confusion. I forgot to add some things. **

**Author's Note**

Okay, here is a MEGA-THANKS to all the reviewers!! You guys ROCK!! I also want all of you to PM ForeverIndebted and say THANKS FOR BEING AN AWESOME BETA, DAVID!! Lol :-) (you don't have to if you don't want to)

I just wanted to tell you guys that I have a lot of things going on for the next week or two, so I won't be updating. Sorry. I have basketball all day, and softball at night. No time for ffn.

I love all of ya, PEACE OUT!!

horizontal stripes43 aka Alvin aka Stripy aka (my fav) Squishie!

Oh, and while you wait for me to come back, check out these awesome authors!!

**ForeverIndebted _(The Ruler David)_**

**edwardliciouslover _(Squishie!)_**

**SomeoneAkaMe**

**if anyone knew i would**

**sunshinerosesandDEATH_ (Sunny)_**

**GrimReaperIAm**

and I saved the best for last

**ASilencedAngel**

There are so many more awesome authors out there; I just picked the ones I liked and could remeber off the top of my head. CHECK EM OUT!!


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, so its been awhile…. I'm bad at this updating stuff… me sorry. EXTREMELY SORRY!!**

BELLA'S POV

I felt Emmett stop abruptly, and I peered out from my spot in his arms. Aro, Marcus, and Caius stood there, with Felix, and Alec behind them.

"Hello, Emmett, Bella." Aro smiled warmly. "How nice of you to finally join us today."

_How could Alice not see this happening? _I thought to myself as Emmett pulled me closer.

"What do you want, Aro?" Emmett growled.

Aro chuckled. "Now, now, all I want is Bella to come with us. She has untold of powers, just waiting to be let loose."

I snarled. "What makes you think I'll come with you?"

"Where do you think Demetri and Jane are?" Marcus dead-panned. "They'll easily kill Edward if you don't cooperate."

I squirmed in Emmett's huge arms. "Let me down." I muttered."No. Edward will kill me." Emmett took a step backwards. "Let's make a deal." He said to Aro.

"What type of deal?"

I jumped out of Emmett's arms. "You and me. A fight. If I win, I stay with the Cullens. If you win, then I go with the Volturi." Emmett started to shout, but I shushed him.

Aro sighed. "That doesn't seem quite fair. How's about we let Jane and Eddie decide your fate?"

**This is really really really reallly really really really really really short cuz I'm lacking inspiration. I know a bunch of people that will hate me for making it this short, and I'm sorry!! Please forgive me!!**

**ALSO, there is death and confusion all around my friends, so this is really hard to post, I have to be there for them.**

**LUV U REVIEWERS!!**

**(I really am sorry)**

**any ideas PM me!! and add me on myspace!!**


	6. My Angel

**A/N: Yes, yes, i know!!! I haven't updated in forever and a day!!!! I started this story at a bad time. Breaking Dawn was released, and it threw off my whole story, so i just have to end it. lets hope the ending is just! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Edward Cullen.**

**Claimer: This story is mine. (sigh) sorry for its badly writtenness.**

* * *

EDWARD'S POV

"Edward? Are you alright?" Jasper's voice startled me. I was… spacing out, you could say.

"Yes, Jasper, I'm fine. Emmett's thoughts just troubled me, that's all." Without waiting to be asked, I continued, "Aro, Marcus, Caius, Felix, and Alec consumed his mind, and then Jane and I came in. We were fighting, but that is impossible; Jane is nowhere to be seen."

"Really, Edward? Maybe you should open your eyes a bit better, then." I spun around. Jane stood there, along with Demetri.

"Let Bella come with us, and be part of the Volturri." Jane smiled.

"No." I answered simply.

Jane frowned. "We have other ways to get you to do what we want, you know."

I smirked. "Ah. Yes, I do know. But yet, the answer is still no. I will not let my Bella go."

Jane stepped forward, and I cringed. I almost forgot how unpleasant her gift was.

"I'll kill you, Edward. It's either you or her. You die, or she comes with us. Its your choice." Jane snarled.

"Edward," Carlisle murmured, "Be reasonable here."

"Bella will not go with you." I muttered through clench teeth. The pain thunder inside my head, with thoughts swirling around like a hurricane. "She. Will. NOT!" I roared.

I fell to my knees. Nothing mattered except Bella. She was my love. Without her, I had nothing.

"If you die, then what will happen to Bella?" Jasper whispered in my ear. "Remember when you left before?"

I did. Bella attempted to kill herself. _Much like what you are doing,_ a voice told me. I screamed. My head was a bomb, ready to go off. A flood of pain drowned me in my sorrow.

I had no idea what was going on outside of my head, but I knew I had to end it. I pictured my angel, Bella, before she was changed. Her beautiful tangled hair, blowing in the wind.

"Shush, Edward. It'll be okay. You must wait for me." Bella whispered gently.

"Wait where?" I asked through the dying pain.

"You know where. Now, hurry, I'll distract Jane while you run. Never look back. Don't worry, I'll be there. Now go, Edward!"

Somehow, Jane's pain was momentarily gone. I quickly took off. Jasper and Carlisle went in opposite directions. I could hear Jane screech from miles away. I kept going; never looking back, as my angel had said.

Finally, I reached the meadow. Bella was there, along with Emmett. "Edward!" She gasped. "What are you doing here? I thought you - and - Jane…. weren't you…?"

I ran to her and picked her up in my arms and swung her around. "Does it really matter, my love? I am here now, aren't I?"

Bella smiled, a perfectly stunning smile. "I guess it doesn't. But, what about Jasper and Carlisle? Are they safe?"

I reassured her that they were headed home.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "That's where I'll be going. You two lovebirds make me sick." He gave me a playful grin before leaving. "See you later."

Bella laughed, but I turned to her, serious. "Do you have a power? Did you mean to save me?"

She looked puzzled. "I… I only wished that you were here, with me, safe and sound. Could that be what saved you?"

I tenderly ran my fingers through her perfect hair. "Perhaps. Now, love, why don't you say we head home too? We can hunt on the way."

"Mountain lion?" Bella asked with a laugh.

"Mountain lion." I agreed.

* * *

**So how did I do? Did i completely ruin the story? I'm sorry. **

**REVIEW.**


End file.
